Mysterious Waters
by Packerfan95
Summary: Garmadon has sent a new threat to destory the ninja. Who is this threat? And will Garmadon finally defeat the ninja. I own Lucas, and the weapons, and element power to my stories. I don't own the characters of Ninjago.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in the mountains, under the groud lies the Underworld which is ruled by Lord Garmadon. The four-armed figure sat on his throne, and watched at amazement of his apprentice, that he hidden secretly from the ninja, fight off a small army of skeletons. The apprentice was surrounded by skeletons, but as a final effort, the apprentice spun around and created a small grey tornado and took out the skeletons. After the spinjitzu, a skeleton came up from behind him and tackled him to the ground. More skeletons piled on top of him, with the apprentice immobilezed, one skeleton drew out a dagger and came up close to the apprentices throat.

"Stop!" yelled Garmadon, "That's enough, get off of him."

The skeleton did as they were told and off the apprentice. Garmadon walked up to the apprentice, and he bowed to his master.

"How was that, better than last time?" the apprentice asked

"It was better, but Lucas you must watch your back." said Garmadon,"If you were ever in combat with the ninja, they'll get you from behind."

"I'll try better next time" said Lucas

"No need. Your training is nearly complete. Come forword my apprentice."

Lucas walked up to the bone throne and rested on one knee. Garmadon came up to Lucas while holding a case, and opened it.

"My father and brother thought they could hide these from me" he says, as he picked two identical golden weapons,"But I'll know, we'll defeat the ninja."

"Now take these and destroy the ninja. This will be your final test." and handed Lucas the two golden weapons.

Lucas grabbed the two weapons and felt more power with the weapons.

"I shall not fail you master." says Lucas

"Now rise my ninja of water!" yelled Garmadon and lets out an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The city of Ninjago. A city teeming with business men and women. The singing of The Royal Blacksmiths. To the central park, always filled with playful people. Outside the city stands Grand Master Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, the training facility of four teen ninja's and one kid ninja.

"Come on Lloyd. You must focus all of your energy, then use your hand to release a fireball."

"I'm trying Kai." said Lloyd "Watch."

Lloyd held out his right-hand and imagined a campire. The heat of the fire burns in his mind. The color of the flames ran through his body. Then suddenly fire started to form around his hand.

"That's it," says Kai, "Now focus your energy and release."

Lloyd focused his energy on the target in front of him, but the fireball released to early and flew towards Jay. Jay screamed as the fireball came towards him, and dodged the flaming projectile on time, scorching the wall behind him.

"Aauugh! It's not like your even trying." says the arrogant red fire ninja, "You have to focus your energy then release."

"Kai relax he's just a kid." said Cole, the black earth ninja

"You shouldn't be to harsh to him." said Zane, the white ice ninja, "After all, he is the green ninja, and he won't find his true potential with rushing him."

"Seriously. I nearly got hit by those fireballs like fifthteen times." said Jay, the blue lightning ninja.

"Fine." said Kai, "Take a break kid."

"Thanks." says Lloyd relieved and walks away to the other room.

As Lloyd walks into the other room, Kai's sister, Nya, walks in. Nya is the samuria who helps aid the ninja whenever they're in danger. But when she not in her armour, she back in her red dress and black bop hair, that makes Jay go head over heels for her.

"How's training going for you hot-head?" she asked her brother

"He's... umm... umm getting better." he hesitated to answer

"Oh really." said Jay, and pointed at the wall of Lloyd's failed attemps

Nya smirked at Kai waiting for a real response.

"Ok, he's trying." said Kai, "But I'll know he'll get it next time."

"Whatever, anyway I just came by to let you know I just finished repairing the Raider. So you should be able to fly it without a head start."

"That's so cool of you Nya." said Jay excited, "You're awesome."

"Thanks Jay. Also Sensei needs you guys back at the Bounty, once you're finished training Lloyd for the day."

Crash. The others turned their heads to the noise.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Kai Asked, "You didn't break break any of Dareth's belongings while he's gone for the week did you?"

"Kai.", said Lloyd as he came in running and panting, "Someone... broke into... Dareth's safe... and ran off with his money."

The ninja and Nya were shocked to hear what just happen and decided to take action.

"Nya, you head back to the Bounty and tell Sensei we'll be late." said Cole and looked at Lloyd, "Lloyd, you come with us and tell us which way he went."

"Right." they both said, and Nya ran off.

"Alright guys lets go."

The four teen ninja's ran over to grab their weapons, pull down their hoods, and ran outside.

"Alright Lloyd, which way did the thief go?" Zane asked him.

"This way." said Lloyd as he pointed left.

"I see him." said Cole, and started running towards the thief, followed by the others.

The thief ran down the street and looked back and saw he was being chased by the ninja's. As they gained close to his heels, the thief decided to turn left into a alley.

"He just turned left into that alley." said Jay

The ninja turned left into the alley, and continued chasing the thief. The thief kept running till he realized he ran into a dead end. He turned his head around and saw the ninja surrounding him.

"End of the line for you pal." said Kai, "You can't escape now."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ninja surrounded the thief and drew out their weapons. The thief looked around for a way to escape, but couldn't find one. He couldn't even climb the wooden fence behind him, for it was to high to climb. The ninja saw fear on his face, as he was stuck.

"Alright Lloyd, for spotting the thief, you get the first hit." said Cole

"It will be my pleasure." said Lloyd and stood in front of the thief.

Lloyd took a running start and jumped with one leg out. The kick was aimed at the thief's chest. As the kick came close, the thief's face changed from fear to a smirk, and disappeared.

"Woah!" Lloyd yelled when the thief diappeared and his leg went through the fence.

The ninja were surprise to their thief diappeared in front of their eyes. They couldn't say a word because they were stunned to speak. So Jay decided to break the ice.

"Did you guys see that," he said, "First he was there, then poof he's gone."

"That's very odd." said Cole, "Zane did you detect any heat signatures from our guy?"

"I detected some, I'll do further analyzies." Zane responded, and opened his arm computer.

"While he does that," said Lloyd, while struggling to remove his leg from the fence, "But can someone help me get unstuck."

Kai walked over to him and grabbed onto his leg.

"Hold still." he says and gave a big pull and Lloyd's leg was freed.

"Thanks." said Lloyd

"This is odd." said Zane

"What is?" Jay asked him, as they walked over to hear Zane's solutions.

"Our thief was nothing, but a hologram. But it doesn't make sense how he had a heat signature." said Zane

"Maybe the hologram reflected our body heat." Kai suggested

"Quite possible. But for what all we know is that we've been pranked." Zane says as he closed his computer.

"Who would do this to us?" Jay asked

"I would" said a voice

The ninja looked up a building and saw a figure wearing a grey ninja outfit with gold shoulder pads and head piece. The figure jumped off the building and did a front flip and landed in the center of the surrounding the ninja's. He punched Kai in the chest and back kicked Jay in the chest. Then he jumped and kicked Cole and Zane down, only leaving Lloyd standing. The ninja quickly recovered and surrounding the figure.

"Ok, whoever you are, you made a big mistake." said kai, "Prepare to be defeated by the ninja's."

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

The four teen ninja's spun around and created their spinjitzu. The ninja came forword to knock down the figure. The figure dodged the ninja's and created his spinjitzu and knocked the ninja off their feet.

"Did you see that?" Jay asked Kai

"Yeah, but lets not let him win." Kai and drew out his fire sword.

The others drew out their weapons, except Lloyd, and surrounded the grey figure.

"Haha. We've have the advantage now." Jay laughed while spinning his nunchucks and lightning began to crackle.

The figure looked around and saw the other golden weapons. The figure crossed his arms in front of his face, and stretched them outward. Out from the figure's sleeves of his outfit come out two golden sai's.

"Woah! This guy is full of suprises." said Lloyd

"Get back Lloyd. We don't know what we're up against." said Cole

Kai brought his sword down, and the figured blocked them with the sai's. The figure had the chance to kick Kai, in the chest dropping his sword, against a wall. Jay came up running and swinging his nunchucks at the figure. The figure dodge the attacks, then he let Jay wrap the sai's with the nunchucks and gave him the chance to spin Jay around and threw him into a dumpster. Zane threw his shuriken's of ice at the figure, and he bent back as far as he could and caught the middle of the shuriken's with the tip of sai's and threw them back at Zane, off gaurd, and froze him. Cole jumped up high with his scythe and struck the ground leaving a huge crack in the ground. The figure jumped out of the way on time, and landed on top of the scythe and kicked Cole into Kai.

"Is that the best you got?" the figure asked

"Why don't you turn and face the green ninja." said Lloyd

The figure turned around and saw the small green figure holding Kai's fire sword.

"Ah, a real challenge." he said

"Lloyd you're not ready for this." said Kai, while trying to get up.

"I can do this." said Lloyd, "I know I can."

"You think you can beat me shrimp," said the figure, "I like to see you try."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Lloyd yelled and charged at the figure with the sword.

Lloyd swung the sword at the figure's side, and he blocked them with the sia's. Lloyd kept swinging Kai's sword at the figure, while the figure kept blocking them. Fianlly Lloyd brought the sword down from his head, and the figure crossed his sai's to block the sword. With his chance in front of him, he kicked Lloyd in the chest and sent him flying at the fence. When Lloyd hit the fence, the figure spun around and threw one of his sai's right into Lloyd's right shoulder.

Lloyd screamed in pain as the weapon was in his shoulder. The figure walked over to him and reached down to recieve his weapon back. Lloyd winced in pain as the weapon was removed. He didn't see any blood on the sai and but saw blood escape his wound and passed out. The ninja got up fast, except Zane who was still frozen, and stood in front of the figure.

"Ok, we don't know who you are or who sent you." said Kai furious, "But nobody hurts our friend."

The three ninja jumped up high, and try to kick the hooded figure. But the figure dodged out of the way and ran out of the alley. The figure tapped his sai's together, and they transformed in a motorbike. The bike was grey and it had two wheels in the back with one wheel in the front. The figure laid on his chest to control the vehicle, with a grey canopy to shield him from the wind, and drove off.

"We can't let him escape." said Cole, after freeing Zane from his ice prison, "Jay, you get Lloyd back to the Bounty and get him to the medical bay. Everyone else follow that guy before he escapes and does more damage."

"Right." they all said

The ninja ran out of the alley, while Jay carried Lloyd. Cole struck the ground with his scythe and transformed into his tread assult. Zane threw his shuriken's to the ground and created his snowmobile. Kai used his sword and transformed into his fire motorbike. Jay swung his nunchucks and smacked them down and created his lightning jet with Lloyd, unconscious, in the back and flew off, while the others drove off to chase the hooded figure.

The figure saw that he had company, and tried to shake them off by driving down different streets. As he notice it wasn't working, he decided to drive up the side of a building.

"He's going up. There's no way we can do that." said Kai

"Zane, can you create a ice path for us to get up there?" Cole asked him

"Follow me." he replied

Zane's vehicle created a ice path and it started to swirl around the building. Zane drove up first, then Cole, and then Kai, whose fire tires melted the ice so the figure couldn't use it to escape. The figure reached the top and returned to normal and landed on his feet. The ninja followed after him and landed across from him, with their weapons drawn out.

"Now it's the end of the line for you pal." said Cole

"This will be revenge for what you did to Lloyd." said Kai

"Tell us who you are, so we can make this easier for us." said Zane

"If you really want to know who I am, I'll tell you." said the figure, and drew out his sai's, "I'm the ninja of water.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jay flew at top speed to the Destiny Bounty. When he saw the ship in sight, he flew down and transformed back to normal with Lloyd in his arms and ran to get help.

"Nya! Nya!" he yelled, "We have a problem!"

"What's the problem?" she asked and gasped when she saw Lloyd out cold. "What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain." he responded as he handed Lloyd to Nya's arms, "But I have to back up the others."

Jay ran to the edge of the ship, jumped off, and transformed into his jet and flew away. Nya ran down to the medical bay with Lloyd bleeding slowly. When she got there, she placed him on a bed and ran to grab supplies. Nya removed his shirt and proceeded to clean his wound. When she finished, she took a closer look at him, she noticed the wound wasn't real bad.

"It doesn't seem real bad, but still it's a through and through hit. He'll need some stitches." she thought, as she thread the the string through the needle, and spoke to him in a quiet voice, "Lloyd if you can hear me, this may hurt a bit."

Once she was finished, Sensei Wu walks in and gasps as he saw his nephew on the bed. He ran to his side to examine Lloyd's injury.

"What happened to my nephew?" he asked at Nya waiting for a quick answer.

"I don't know," she responded, "Jay brought him like this and left in a hurry without explaining. He said he had to leave to back up the others. Something must have attacked them."

"Let's hope your right."

* * *

"The ninja of water?" said Cole, "I thought there were only four elemental ninja's including the green ninja."

"I suspect you were sent by Garmadon?" Zane asked

"That's correct." he replied

"How do we know that you're a ninja of water?" Kai asked

The figure held out his sai's, and moved them up, down, left, right, up. Once he was almost finished, the figure pointed his sai's at Cole and Kai and water shot out and hit them both and sent them flying off the building. The black and red ninja were screaming as they are falling down to the ground. As they thought were about to hit the ground, Jay flew out of nowhere and caught them on time. The two ninja's were clinging to life on the jet as they flew up.

"You picked a good time to save us." said Cole, hanging on the wing of the jet.

"Where's Zane?" Jay asked them

"On top of that building." Kai answered, "He's with our guy."

Jay flew to the top and saw Zane fighting with the ninja of water. Jay transformed back to normal, and the three ninja landed on their feet and ran to aid Zane. The figure saw all the ninja back together and decided to stand on the ledge of the building and face the ninja.

"Let this be a warning ninja." he said, "I've been sent to destroy you. Harming the green ninja was the first step, but I'll be back.

The ninja's took a step forward , and the figure stretched his arms out and fell back.

"NO!" they all said, and ran to the ledge.

The figure used his sai's and transformed into his vehicle. He pressed a button, and his vehicle transformed again. The canopy and front wheel split in half, and flew over his head to create wings. The ninja of water's vehicle transformed from a motorbike to a jet and flew off. The ninja watched at astonishment of the new ninja fly away, and removed their hoods to talk.

"Augh, we were so close." said Kai

"Can anyone catch me up about our guy and why he attacked us?" Jay asked

"He says he's the ninja of water and was sent by Garmadon." Zane replied

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to let Sensei know." said Cole, "And check on Lloyd,"

"Hop on" said Jay and transforms into his jet, and the others hopped on the back and flew to the ship.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Lord Garmadon paced back and forth. Waiting for his apprentice to return. When turned around and saw Lucas coming out of a tunnel, he walked to him to talk. When Lucas saw his master coming to him, he removed his hood bowed, hand to fist, to his master. Lucas had light brown shaggy hair and had hazel grey eyes.

"Master, I have warn the ninja like you said." he said

Garmadon was filled with rage and used one of his four hands and punched Lucas in the stomach. Lucas shuttered to ground in pain and gasped for air, wondering why his master did this.

"Did you realized what you did?" Garmadon asked in rage.

"No master, I don't." said Lucas as he tried to get up.

"I sent you to destroy the ninja and all you did was harming my son."

"Forgive master. I didn't know."

Garmadon looked away from Lucas and thought what to do next. Many ideas ran through his head, till he came across one that he'll know it will work. He looked back Lucas, who back on his feet, and walked up to him.

"I can't send you to destroy the ninja with my son in the way. So here's the next part of the plan."

"I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ninja got to the Bounty a little after sunset, and Jay transformed his jet back to normal and they all landed on their feet. Sensei Wu and Nya were waiting for them to hear about their attacker. The ninja removed their hoods and bowed to Sensei and Cole started the conversation.

"How's Lloyd doing?" he asked

"He's fine. Needed some stitches and is rest right now." Sensei replied, "More importantly, what happened to him and you?

Zane stepped up to answer his question.

"We were attacked by another ninja." he answered

"Another ninja?" Nya asked

"Yeah." said Jay, "This ninja was grey and had the same suit and armor design as we do."

"And to top it off, his domain element is water, and has two golden sai's for his weapon, and threw one at Lloyd." said Kai

"Is that what went through Lloyd?" Nya asked "I thought a wild dog bit him."

The ninja nodded their heads, and looked at Sensei. Sensei was stroking his beard, deep in thought, and spoke to them with a concern face.

"You four, follow me to my study." he commanded and looked at Nya, "You should come along as well. We're going to have a history lesson."

"Yes sensei." they said, and followed him into the ship.

The ninja and samurai followed Sensei to his study and walked in. The smell of incense filled their nostrals and circled around the mats on the floor.

"Sit." said Sensei, and went to a cabinet.

The ninja and samurai did as they were told, sitting cross legged, waiting to listen. Sensei rummaged through the cabinet till he removed a scroll. He walked to the circling ninja and samurai, and unrolled the scroll.

"You may already know the legend of the green ninja." he says and unrolls the scroll even more, "But there's more to tell.

Cole was first to notice the scroll was torn and missing a piece.

"Part of the scroll is missing." he said, "Then that means..."

"Yes." Sensei interrupted him, "My brother has the missing piece."

They all looked at him with confused looks on their face. Sensei sat down and began his history lesson.

"Long ago, when my father created the golden weapons. And when Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devour. My father knew that my brother wanted to harness the powers of the weapons for himself. But unbenotice to me and my brother, my father created a fifth golden weapon called the Sai's of Water. The sai's can manipulate water and control weather. If my brother gets all five weapons he can control the world.

"Then I guess he'll have to grow another hand to work with." Jay tried to joke, and everyone chuckled a little.

Sensei gave them a glare, and everyone became quiet. And then he looked at Jay, who started to shake a little.

"Humorous as you may be Jay," he said, "But this is serious."

"Of course Sensei, forgive me." said Jay apologizing, "Please continue."

"When Garmadon became evil, and tried to take the weapons for himself. He saw my father giving me the scroll and the maps to the weapons location. My brother and I fought over the scrolls, and manage tear part of the scroll and one of maps of the weapons and left."

Sensei finished his story and everybody was pondering of the tale and were thinking.

"So there were never five ninja's. There always six." said Kai

"And something doesn't make sense to me." said Zane

"What is it Zane?" Sensei asked

"If the ninja's element domain is water. Then why is his element grey, if water is blue?"

"Think of thunder storms Zane. What do you see in the sky?"

Zane thought for a minute, and came to a answer.

"Grey storm clouds."

"Something doesn't make sense to me either." said Nya

Everyone looked at her to hear her confusion.

"When I was fixing Lloyd, after cleaning his wound, I notice that the weapon didn't go through him. Almost like it went through him, like a ghost, but still made the wound bleed badly." she said

"The weapons were created to protect people, not to harm." said Sensei, "It may look like it went through him, but the sai just turned to water and went through him without harm."

"But he still screamed in pain." said Cole

"Also isn't every weapon like protected by a dragon?" Jay asked

"If it is, then where is it?" Kai asked, "And should it have merged with Lloyd's dragon like ours did?"

"It's probaly in the Underworld, with our ninja." Zane replied

"Perhaps, but it's late. We'll continue tomorrow." said Sensei and stood up to roll the scroll.

As everyone was standing up and putting the mats away. They turn their heads as the door opens and a tired Lloyd walks in.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing important little guy." said Cole, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling sore, but still hurts." Lloyd replied and looked at his shoulder.

"What matters is that you're alright." said Kai

"Yeah. I'm starving, whose turn is it to cook?" he asked

"I believe it's Cole's turn." Sensei replied as he put the scroll in the cabinet.

"Oh great, I'm gonna be in more pain." said Lloyd sarcastically

Everyone laughed at Lloyd's joke, except Cole, who stood there quiet.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked

And everyone continued laughing. Not noticing that storm clouds were forming in the dark sky.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thunder crashed. Lightning flashed. Rain poured down heavy as the Bounty flew across it. Everyone was in the ships dining room, except Cole and Zane were in the kitchen cooking, discussing the new developing weather.

"That's odd. There were never reports about a storm in the area." said Nya

"I'm sure its a mistake." said Kai, "They always make a mistake in the weather. They say it will be sunny, but it rains later."

Nya shrugged at her brother's comment, and looked around the table. As she looked around, she notice Lloyd moving his shirt and gauze to see his stitches.

"Lloyd stop picking at your stitches." she said

"But it hurts." he said back

"Tell you what. Before you go to bed, stop by my room, and I'll give you some medicine".

"Ok."

"Why did you give him stitches, even though the weapon didn't go through him?" Jay asked Nya

Nya looked at him hard as if he made a stupid question.

"Do you think a normal band-aid is gonna work? No, since it was open and bleeding, it was the only solution."

Before Jay could say anything back, Cole walks in while carrying a large pot of broth. Zane followed behind him carrying bowls, spoons, and crackers. The smell of the soup made everyone's mouth drool. Zane passed the bowls and spoons around the table so everyone can get their meal.

"Since I figured Lloyd couldn't do much with his injury." said Cole, as he places the pot on the table, "I decided to make some soup to help regain his strength."

"Excellent choice." says Sensei as walks and sits down, "A true leader would care for his brothers and sister health and safety, regardless if they're fine."

Once the soup was poured in each bowl, everybody stared at their bowls. The soup had a light sickly green color to it, but the smell was intoxicating to tell them to taste it. Cole started to get upset since nobody tasted it.

"Come on you guys. I promise it's not to bad, espacially for Lloyd." he said, "Zane even gave me some tips and pointers."

"It's true." says Zane and took the first spoonful and enjoyed it.

Jay took the second sip, and everyone else tasted it as well. Everyone was enjoying the soup, except for Lloyd who had a hard time to lift a spoon. Kai notice he was having trouble, and suggested an idea.

"Lloyd, why don't you use your other hand." Kai suggested

"But I'm right-handed." Lloyd pointed out

"Just use your left hand till you get strength."

"Ok."

Lloyd switch hands, and it was still hard lift his spoon. But he manage to lift his spoon and taste his soup. The soup may have a sickly color to it; but it has a taste of many spices to it.

"It's good." says Lloyd and devoured his soup, "You did a good job Cole. You too Zane, for helping him."

"Thank you." they both said

* * *

After dinner, Cole went to put the soup in storage, and Zane went to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. Kai and Jay went to the game room to play some video games before bed, while Lloyd was getting ready for bed in the ninja's bedroom. Outside rain kept pouring down hard; causing the ship to rock a little. Not noticing that Lucas was in the crow's nest waiting to strike. He jumped down and landed lightly so he wouldn't alert everyone. He ran to edge and climbed over the ledge and began to scale the wall. He climbed down till he reached a window and heard someone speaking.

"Five minutes Lloyd, and remember to stop by Nya's room." said a voice

"Ok uncle." said Lloyd as he finished brushing his teeth, "I can't wait to get my strength back, I'll show that ninja I'm tougher than him."

Lucas smirked as the green ninja left. But waited as four other ninja's came in, changed and left.

"All to easy." he thought and opened the window and stepped in, "Now to wait for my target."

* * *

Lloyd walked to Nya's room, who waiting for him with a vial of clear liquid.

"How do you feel right now?" she asked him

"I'm still sore." he replied, "It was a bit hard for me when I showered. But I hope this stuff works."

"It will. I used it on Kai all the time when we worked at the blacksmith." and uncorked the vial.

Nya moved his shirt and gauze to reveal his stitches. She placed a small drop on his shoulder and rubbed it in. Lloyd winced a bit, and sighed in relief as the pain was slowly leaving his shoulder.

"Now give it a few minutes and you should sleep fine." she says as she places the cork back in the bottle, "Now off to bed pint-size."

"Yes ma'am."

Lloyd entered the bedroom, and the door shut hard behind him, causing him to jump. He turned around and started to feel cold. He turned his head and notice the window was opened. He walked to the window and closed it. Once it was closed, and started to walk to his bed, and heard a voice.

"Hello shrimp." said the voice

Lloyd turned around and saw no one was there.

"Who are you? And where are you?" he asked

"Here." said the voice behind

A hand was placed over Lloyd's mouth to muffle his screams. Lloyd looked up and saw the hooded figure who gave him his injury.

"You're coming with me" said figure and locked the door behind him, "You're father would like to see you."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" someone asked, "I heard the door slammed and I'm just checking on you."

Lloyd reconginzed the voice, It was Kai's. Lloyd had only one chance to warm the others. He screamed the top of his lung, but the hand over his mouth only muffled his cry. Kai heard the noise and tried to open the door, but found out it was locked.

"Lloyd, I'm coming in. Stand back." he said

The figure looked for a way out, and the only way out was the window he came in. He dragged Lloyd to window and opened it.

"Thanks to you, you ruined the fun." he said, "Hope you're not afraid of heights while we climb?" and started to climbed to bridge with Lloyd in one arm.

Kai kicked the door down, and found Lloyd wasn't anywhere. He started to become paranoid; not finding the little ninja anywhere. Zane, Jay, and Cole were standing at the doorway, wondering what's happening.

"What's going on?" Jay asked while brushing his teeth.

"Something happened to Lloyd." Kai answered with serious look, "Warn Sensei and Nya, and start looking."

The ninja ran off to Sensei and Nya. Once they both heard what happened to Lloyd, they started searching for him. Kai and Nya checked the game room, while Cole and Zane checked the dining room, and Sensei and Jay checked the basement training room. After they searched the entire ship, except the bridge, and met on the ship's deck and were soaking to the bone in a light drizzle rain.

"I can't find that pipsqueak anywhere." said Jay

"We searched everywhere, except the bridge." said Zane

"Then that's our only chance." said Cole, and started running up the stairs, "Come on."

The three remaining ninja followed behind him and stopped at the door. They opened, ran in, and were surprised to see the ninja of water. The looked down and were shocked to see someone was with him. In the ninja's right arm was Lloyd, in a headlock, and was squirming to escape.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let him go." said Cole, "Or we'll make it hard for you."

"Never." said the figure, "He's more important in the Underworld."

The figure grabbed a small pill shaped capsule, from a pouch on his belt, and threw it in the ninja's direction. The ninja were coughing as the pellet hit close to their feet and smoke started to develope around them. When the smoke completely concealed them, the figure pulled down a lever causing the ship to stop instantly. When the ship stopped, the bow started to dip in the clouds, tipping the ship forward. The figure jumped forward, with Lloyd still in his arm, and broke through the window and landed on the training grounds. The ninja stumbled to the ground when the ship stopped and realized they were gone.

"We can't him escape." says Kai, and helped the others up, "Come on."

They ran out the door and down the stairs. They rejoined Sensei and Nya, and gathered in front of the figure. Lloyd still struggled to escape, the figure had a good grip on him.

"Release my nephew." said Sensei

"Or we'll make it hard for you." said Cole again

The figure looked at the ninja, and notice they were still in their pajama's. He laughed at it; like it was a joke.

"Ha. And you think you can beat me if you're not ninja's." the figure laughed

They four ninja's looked down and saw he was right.

"Ninjago!" they said and created their spinjitzu.

Once they were done, they changed from their pajama's to their ninja outfits. The figure looked down at them, and nodded his head.

"Impressive." he said, "But still, I'm not giving up a valuable prize."

"Cole, someone help me." cried Lloyd as he still squirmed.

"Quiet you." the figure said and uses his other hand on Lloyd's injured shoulder and gave it pressure.

Lloyd squirmed and screamed against the pain, even though the medicine didn't take effect yet. The ninja were furious at the water ninja for torturing the kid. Lloyd still screamed and closed his mouth but still was conscious, and became quiet.

"That's better." the figure said and continued to talk, "You see, I've been sent to retrieve this boy for his father. And once we return to the Underworld, we'll become the strongest ninja's and will destroy you."

Lloyd didn't like the idea of returning to his dad. As he still squirmed and struggled to escape, he had one final idea, and hoped it worked. Lloyd opend his mouth and bit the figure's arm hard. The figure yelled in pain and released Lloyd. Lloyd created his spinjitzu into his green ninja outfit, and held out his left hand. He imagined a fire, and created a fireball, the size of a apple, and fired it at the figure, sending him off his feet. Kai and Jay ran over to pick him up and held him in place.

"Now Zane!" Kai yelled at the nindroid while holding down the struggling water ninja.

Zane opened his arm computer and pressed a button. Out from the wall comes a net heading towards the ninja. Kai and Jay jumped out of the way on time and watched the net wrap itself around the ninja's torso. The ninja struggled against the net, and almost fell on his back, but Cole caught him. The four ninja had him on his knees, and held him down while Sensei walked up to them. The figure gave Sensei an angry look beneath his hood. When Sensei walked up to them, Lloyd was near Nya, he looked at the new ninja they were talking about and looked at his ninja's. The rain stopped drizzling, and clouds moved away and revealed the moon.

"Cole, search for his weapons." he commanded, "Kai, remove his hood. I would like to see our mysterious ninja's face."

Cole went behind him and searched his sleeves for the golden sai's. Kai removed his hands off the ninja's shoulder, which were still held by Zane and Jay, and lifted the hood beneath the ninja's chin. When the face was revealed, Sensei gasped for what he saw.

"Lucas." he said shocked and stepped back

"Hello father." said Lucas.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ninja looked at sensei confused, as well did Nya and Lloyd. They just heard that the ninja of water called Sensei his father, which made them more confused. Cole kept searching for the sai's, but couldn't find them.

"Sensei, he doesn't have them on him." he said to break the ice.

"Strange." said Zane, "A true ninja would have his weapons with him, even in stealth missions."

"And what did he mean by calling you father Sensei?" Jay asked, "I'm confused. And I'm sure everyone else is."

Everyone looked at Sensei, who was still shocked and couldn't move. He snapped back to reality, and tried to speak, but words couldn't come out.

"He's... he's my son." he said finally, "But I thought you were kidnapped."

"I ran away, but later got kidnapped by those skeletons." said Lucas and still struggled to escape.

"Why did you ran away in the first place?" Zane asked him

"I ran away because when i was a kid, he trained me to become a ninja, and then told me the legend of the green ninja." Lucas responded, "And from then on, I kept training hard to become the green ninja. But one night, I over heard him, talking to himself, and I heard that I wasn't destined to become the green ninja. I was filled with anger and hatred. I couldn't believe that I couldn't be the greatest ninja."

"Sound familiar." Jay teased at Kai

"Not now Jay." Kai says and looked at Lucas, "Continue."

"So that night, when my father fell asleep, I ran away. After I got out, I couldn't believe the world outside, but being a kid his age." he says while looking at Lloyd, "It was pretty scary. But after a few hours away from my home, I came across a skeleton patrol, and they noticed me and kidnapped me. When I found myself in the Underworld, my uncle recognized me and took me under his wing, and he continued my training to become the ninja I am today to destroy you."

As he tried to escape, he managed to shake off Zane and Jay . Kai punched him in the chest, sending him to his knees, and was held down again by Zane and Jay.

"So if you're Sensei's son." said Cole and then looked at Lloyd, "Then that makes you his cousin."

"But, why would my cousin try to kidnap me and give me this injury?" Lloyd asked

"I would like answer that question." said Lucas, "But you and I have an appointment with you dad. Oh Storm!"

Suddenly storm clouds began to form again. Rain poured down, lightning flashed, and thunder roared. But this thunder didn't sound usual.

"I don't think that's thunder roaring." said Jay as he began to panic.

Lucas was smirking, for he knows what's about to happen.

"What are you smiling about?" Kai asked

"I would like the ninja to meet a friend of mine." Lucas responded

Then out of nowhere, a grey dragon breaks through the clouds and lands starboard of the ship. Everyone jumped as they saw a fifth dragon, gaurdian of the Sai's of Water.

"Oh by the way." Lucas says while looking at Cole, "I had my sai's with me this whole time."

And the two sai's came out of his sleeves, cutting the net and freeing himself. He pulled down his hood, and jumped kicked Zane and Jay. Then he kicked Cole into the ice and lightning ninja. He grabbed Kai's arm and threw him over his shoulders at the others, leaving them in a pile. He grabbed three smoke pellets, from his pouch, and threw one at the ninja, one at Nya and Lloyd, and one at his father. Everyone started coughing as the smoke covered them. Lucas ran to the direction of Lloyd's and Nya's smoke, and grabbed Lloyd.

"Hey let go of me." he said but was put in another headlock.

Lucas ran out of the smoke and got to Storm, his dragon, jumped on the back, and grabbed the reins with one hand. He noticed the smoke was starting to clear up and had to act fast.

"We'll see you around ninja." he said, "By the time you us again, he'll be on our side and will destroy you." and the dragon flapped its wings and flew off the ship and disappeared into the clouds.

Unbenotice to the water ninja, Zane, still in the smoke, threw a small circular device and attached itself on the dragon's leg. As the smoke finally cleared, they all ran to the edge and watched the two ninja's fly away.

"We have to rescue Lloyd." said Kai, "Nya is the tank here?"

"No, unfortunetly it's still in Ninjago City." she answered frantic.

"So what are we going to do?" Cole asked, "Without the tank, and we can't send Jay alone, we're sitting ducks."

They looked at Sensei for a answer, who was stroking his beard in deep thought and came to a solution.

"I need to go to the mountain village tomorrow." he said, "Zane did you manage to get to place a tracker on him or the dragon?"

"Yes Sensei." Zane answered

"Excellent. Tomorrow you four will follow him and rescue Lloyd, Nya you come with to the village."

"Yes Sensei." they said

"Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day.

Kai and Jay were placing backpacks onto the back of Lloyd's four-headed dragon. Cole, Zane, Sensei, and Nya were in the bridge, looking at the computer screen of the map of Ninjago.

"We all that it will at least take a day to get to the only entrance to the Underworld, by our vehicles, and with Lloyd's dragon, we'll be there in less than a day." said Zane, "But after tracking Lucas all night, I manage to track them here in this part of Ninjago. And I don't know what the place is called."

Zane pointed at the map showing a forest surrounded by fog. Sensei walked up to the map and studied the forest. And after a minute of looking, he realized what it's called.

"That's the Misty Forest." he said

"Why is it called that?" Cole asked, "Is it where the Sai's of Water were place?"

"Yes. The fog was created by the sai's to confuse enemies. But my brother must have navigated it easily."

Nya looked at Sensei, and saw that he wasn't looking well.

"Sensei, are you alright?" she asked

Cole and Zane noticed it as well. But Sensei ignored her question.

"Is it about your son?" Zane asked, but was still ignored.

"Don't worry Sensei," said Cole as he tried to comfort his master, "We'll rescue Lloyd and you son from Garmadon."

Sensei looked at him as if he was mad at him.

"Your words speak of comfort." he spoke finally, "But my heart is filled with sorrow."

Just as Cole couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort him, Kai and Jay walked in to hear today's plan.

"He's all packed up and ready to go." said Kai, "So, where are we heading?"

"We are heading to the Misty Forest." Zane answered, "But we better go, before they live."

"I call flying." said Cole and started running towards the dragon, and the others followed him.

The ninja ran down the stairs in excitement, and jumped on the dragons back with Cole holding the reins. They pulled down their hoods to block the wind. They saw Sensei walking down the stairs, and looked at them with a worried face. Kai noticed it.

"Don't worry Sensei." he said, "We'll try everything in our power to save Lucas and bring him back."

"Thank you all of you." said Sensei

"Alright boy." said Cole commanding the dragon, "Up!"

The dragon flapped its giant wings and was airborne. The dragon dived down into the clouds, picking up speed. Cole pulled the reins, and the dragon flew up, and was steered into the direction of the Misty Forest. Sensei watched his ninja's fly away, and looked at Nya.

"Is our ride ready?" he asked her.

"Yes Sensei." she answered, and walked to her motorbike with Sensei following behind.

"Excellent. Lets go, before it's too late."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sensei and Nya rode into the mountain village, with Nya's motorbike. They came across the villages tea shop. Sensei stepped out of the side car he was in, and looked at Nya.

"Wait here." he said, "This won't be long."

Nya nodded her head, and stayed by her motorbike. Sensei walked into the shop, and saw the shop had stayed the same. The smell of herbs hit his nostrals; welcoming the smell of fresh tea leaves. He walked up to the counter, and saw the woman, who owns the shop, had her back turned to take inventory of her herbs.

"I need Remembrance Tea." he said

"Hmmp. Only an idiot would need that kind of tea." the woman said in a croaking voice, and turned around and saw Sensei, "Oh it's you. Why would you want that tea? Did one of you nina's forget to cook? Or how to fight?"

"No." said Sensei, "I need it for my son."

"Hmmp. You seem old to be a father." she stated

"I may be old. But my son is the same age as my ninja's." Sensei retorted back at her, " Now I need that tea for him."

"Alright, alright geez." she says and went into the back.

She came back with a kettle of tea. Sensei placed the money on the counter, grabbed the kettle, and started to leave. But the woman stopped him to give him one last advice.

"Remember one sip of that tea. He'll remember everything." she said

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." said Sensei and left.

* * *

"Woo-hoo."

"Yea-haw."

Lloyd's dragon flew at high speeds in the clouds. Cole, being the expert flyer, flew the dragon with ease, without panicing as he was afraid before. Behind him were his 'Brothers', Kai, Jay, and Zane were discussing last nights event.

"I find it confusing still." said Jay

"What?" Zane asked

"If the ninja we were fighting last night was Sensei son. Then how is he our age, if Sensei is you know old?"

"Things happen I suppose. Think of Garmadon for example, he's Sensei's brother and they are about the same age. And yet, he has a son who is younger than us. And we don't know about their pasts."

"Ok, I guess it makes sense a little."

Cole has been listening to the conversation, but hasn't heard Kai spoken at all. He turned his head and saw Kai was disappointed.

"You ok Kai?" he asked

"Not really." Kai responded

"What's on you mind?" Jay asked

Kai turned his head to face Jay.

"Half of me is proud for Lloyd, for mastering the fireball technique I taught him." he answered, "The other half is disappointed for not saving him."

"What were we suppose to do?" Zane says and answers his own question, "Lucas had those smoke pellets against us, which gave him the upper advantage."

"I guess you're right." Kai sighed and his turned his in disappointment.

Cole and the others understand him. They all wanted to save Lloyd, but Lucas to them, is trained ninja as they are. He shook his head, and continued flying. He looked down at the ground for the entrance of the Misty Forest, but couldn't see it.

"Zane, how close are we?" he asked

Zane opened his arm, and studied the map for the tracker's location.

"According to the map, it should be near us." Zane responded

"I think I see it." said Jay and pointed to a forest below.

The others looked to the side and saw a forest surrounded by fog. Cole pulled the reins to slow the dragon down and fly down.

"Easy boy." Cole said to the dragon and were halfway down to the ground, "Everyone grab a backpack. We'll jump from here."

Cole grabbed a backpack with his suit color, and jumped. The others grabbed a backpack with their color, and jumped off. The wind was blowing in their faces, howling in their ears, as they free falled to the ground. They landed on a different branch of a tree, and jumped down. They stood infront of a forest surround by fog. They heard birds chirping in the distance, vines and branches hanging down on trees, making it look huanted. This brought chill down their spines, but they know that somewhere is Lloyd and Lucas.

"Guys, I give you the Misty Forest." says Cole as they walked up to the entrance.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The four ninja stood infront of the entrance. Amazed to know the location of where a fifth golden was hidden. The fog of the forest was thick, so thick the ninja couldn't see a few feet infront of them.

"Well then, lets go save Lloyd." says Kai and ventures in.

The rest followed behind him, and everything the saw was a blur. As they walked a few miles in the forest; the fog got even thicker.

"Augh, I can't see a thing." said Jay and bumps right into a tree, "Ow, see what I mean."

Jay didn't hear anyone responded and started to panic a little, and continued walking.

"Guys? Oh great. We're walking through a fog covered forest, and I'm the one who gets seperated by the others."

Not noticing his surroundings, and a hand was behind him and lightly tapped his shoulder. Jay screamed and ran into another tree. Jay recovered from the impact and rubbed his head to ease the pain and saw Cole was the one who touched his shoulder and the others were on the ground laughing.

"Not funny you guys." he says with his face red and pushed Cole away, "We've have to save Lloyd, not scare me."

"You're right," said Kai recovering his breath and stood up, "But Cole insisted to do this. Ok guys lets go." and took the lead.

"You should have seen your face." said Cole, who still chuckled a little at Jay.

"Not funny." Jay said with anger and punched his arm.

The ninja continued walking through the forest. They continued through the fog, which kept getting thicker, and noticed it was getting darker.

"What time is it?" Jay asked

"I don't know." said Kai, "It was like noon before we entered the forest."

"Perhaps it's nighttime." said Zane, "Look."

They looked up, but couldn't see the sky, just more fog and it looked darker. The birds stopped chirping, and crickets began to crick.

"I guess we call it a night and camp here." said Cole and removed his backpack and pulled out a sleep mat.

The others pulled out their mats, and circled around the firewood that Kai found in the forest around them. He used his fire sword and created the campfire. While they warmed up around the fire, they ate their granola bars they brought, and discussed tomorrows plan.

"I can't believe we haven't found or seen that pipsqueak at all." said Jay, "Zane, how close are we?"

Zane opened his arm and studied the map.

"According to the map, we should be a few hours near them, in that direction." he responded and pointed north.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." said Cole, and notice Kai hasn't spoken at all again, "What on your mind now?"

"I've been thinking," said Kai, "Even though Lucas is trying to you know destory us. Imagine what it would be like if we rescue him from Garmadon, we'll have a six brother to our team and help train Lloyd."

"I agree." said Zane, "Since none of us is water, and with his help, Lloyd would be one step closer to his true potential."

"Yeah." said Jay yawning, "But I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep." and laid down, using his backpack as a pillow and curled into a ball.

The rest agreed with him as they felt tired too and laid down on their backpacks. Everyone fell asleep peacefully, except Kai, who kept on thinking about tomorrow and what may happen. But sleep overpowered him and he finally drifted into slumber.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Swish, swish_, as Cole used his scythe to cut down branches and vines to make a path for the ninja to walk. Morning had came early as the birds started chriping. The ninja felt exhausted, as if they didn't sleep enough, but continued walking to the tracker's location.

"Has anyone got enough sleep?" Jay asked, "I swear it's like first day of training."

"I'm pretty sure it's different." said Kai yawning, "As long the sun is up, we must continue to find Lloyd."

Cole kept cutting vines and branches, when he heard a beeping sound coming from Zane's arm.

"Zane, is the tracker near?" he asked

Zane opend his arm and looked at the map.

"The tracker should be a couple of feet from here." he said

"Well then lets go." said Cole and started running into a sprint.

The others followed behind him. Zane's arm beeped louder as they came closer. They ran through a bush, and Zane's arm beeped the loudest and then stopped beeping. They looked around and saw nothing, not because of the fog, but they didn't see Lloyd or Lucas. Jay saw the small circular device on the ground and went to pick it up. The ninja were disappointed they couldn't see or find the ninja's.

"So we came all the way here for nothing." said Kai

"Must have fallen off the dragon as they flew by." said Zane

"So practically we came here for nothing." said Jay and crushed the tracker, "Not only we lost Lloyd to Garmadon, we'll be destroyed. And futhermore we- wait did your hear that?"

The ninja became quiet and listen to their surroundings. They heard birds chirpings, the wind blowing, and then they heard a waterfall and a growl.

"I think that was Lucas's dragon." said Kai and walked up quietly to a bush.

The rest came behind and peered through the bush. They saw a waterfall through the fog and inside the waterfall was Lucas. Lucas just wore a plain grey shrirt and grey shorts and was sitting on a rock and the waterfall was pouring on his head and wasn't moving.

"What's he doing?" Jay asked

"He appears to be meditating." said Zane, "Kind of my way, but my is in frozen water."

"So if he's here, then where's Lloyd." said Cole

"I think I see him," said Kai as he pointed to something green on a tree, "I can't really tell."

The ninja moved their heads to where Kai was pointing, and looked carefully through the fog. The fog slightly cleared up, and revealed a kid ninja tied to a tree. The rope had his arms tied behind him and continued around his torso, not allowing to move or escape. They also saw Lloyd's face was sad because he thought they was nobody coming to save him.

"It is Lloyd." said Jay excited, "We found him."

"Yeah." said Cole, "But we have a bigger problem."

Cole pointed to a grey moving object next to Lloyd. They recognized it was Lucas's dragon, Storm, guarding Lloyd in case he escaped.

"Great, I hate it when people don't play fair." said Jay annoyed, "How are suppose to get past him?"

The ninja came up with many ideas, and many of them wouldn't work unless they want to alert Lucas or the dragon. Just as they couldn't think of anything else, they heard a roar above them. They realized it was Lloyd's dragon flying by. They turned their heads when they heard Lucas spoke.

"Storm, go take care of the dragon." he commanded, "It's probably the ninja heading to the Underworld. Stick to the fog and take them out from below."

The dragon roared in replied and flapped its wings and took off. The ninja were happy to know that Lloyd's dragon came on time to help. Lloyd saw the dragon take off and looked at Lucas.

"So you're leaving me ungaurded." he said, "Afraid I'll escape and defeat you."

"Phht. Yeah right, not with that shoulder." said Lucas, "Besides you won't be able to escape that." and sat down to continue meditating.

"That's where you're wrong." said Cole, "Come on, we'll go around."

The ninja walked quietly to Lloyd's tree, and whispered to him.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Kai asked the kid ninja.

"Kai, is that you?" Lloyd said out loud, but a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shhh, you don't want him to know." said Cole and pointed at Lucas.

Lloyd nodded and Cole's point and became quiet. Cole removed his hand from Lloyd's mouth and looked at Zane.

"Zane, are you done untying him?" he asked

"Almost got it and done, you're free." said Zane

The rope fell to the ground, and Lloyd walked away. Happy to be free and saved from Lucas and his father.

"Alright lets get out of here before he notices." said Jay

As all five ninja started to walk away quietly. The fog around them vanished and they can see a few feet infront of them. They turned their heads to the right, and saw a shadow in the fog. With a quick swipe, the fog moved to the side and revealed Lucas in his ninja suit and golden weapons drawn out. His hood wasn't down, but the ninja saw the flames in his grey hazel eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The ninja stood side to side, and drawn out their weapons. They took a step forward, and made a defensive stance.

"Lloyd, get behind us." Cole commanded

"I'm way ahead of you." said Lloyd frighten and went behind them.

"We are not letting you escape this time." said Zane, "You're coming with us."

"I doubt it." said Lucas, "If I can't bring the green ninja with me, my master will be pleased if I bring all five ninja to him."

"And how are you going to that?" Jay asked sarcastically, "It's five to one."

Lucas smirked and pulled down his hood. With his sai's stretched out, he crossed them infront of his face and the fog concealed him. The ninja saw the fog covered Lucas, and started coming closer to them.

"Everyone get back to back and protect Lloyd." Cole commanded

The ninja went to Lloyd and surrounded him with their backs turned on him. The fog surrounded them and blurred their vision.

"Stay on guard." said Kai, "We don't want him to escape with Lloyd."

The fog became even thicker. So thick the ninja couldn't see each other sides. Lloyd started to become more frighten, not because of the fog and still can see the backs of Cole and Kai. But he was frightened because he didn't want to be captured again and be sent to his father. The ninja became quiet to listen for Lucas's movements and instead heard a scream.

"What was that?" Cole asked

"I think it was Jay." said Zane and felt to his right and felt nothing, "He's gone."

Kai realized what was happening.

"He's picking us off one by one." he said, "Stay on guard."

The remaining four heard another scream.

"Zane?" Kai asked

Then another.

"Cole?" and turned and saw only Lloyd remained

"Kai, I'm scared." said Lloyd

"Don't worry Lloyd we'll beat him and find the others." Kai says to comfort the kid and turned his back.

Kai heard another scream, and turned around to see Lloyd was gone.

"Lloyd? Alright lets settle this, once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more." said Lucas in a distance

Kai became quiet and listened to his surroundings. He didn't hear a thing as if time has stopped, but closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard birds chirping in the distance, the wind blowing infront of him. Then finally the moment he's been waiting for. He heard a leaf crunched behind him, and ignited his sword and spun around and struck the sword down. But was blocked by Lucas's sai's.

"What have you done with my brothers!?" Kai asked angrily

"They're fine, unconscious, but you'll join them soon." Lucas replied

"Not on my life."

"Bring it on."

Kai kicked Lucas in the chest, sending him back. He spun his sword above his head and started to create a fireball and aimed it at Lucas. Lucas saw the fire coming towards him. He pointed his sai's at the waterfall and brought the sai's above his head, and the water came infront of him, making a shield. The fireball hit the shield creating steam, and with the sai's, Lucas pushed the water forward heading to Kai. Kai jumped out of the way, and regained his footing.

"You don't realize what's happening do you?" Lucas asked

"What?" Kai asked

"My element is water, and you're fire."

"So."

"So, water beats fire, no matter what happens."

"We'll see about that. Time to turn the tables."

Kai came running towards Lucas, and threw his sword down and still kept running towards him. Lucas saw what was happening and threw his sai's down and started running towards Kai. As the two ninja's ran close, they each made a fist and drew it back to build up power to hit each other. Their fist's made contact with each other, both ignored the pain, and continued to close combat fighting. They both kept throwing punches and kicks at each other, and Kai jumped back and came towards Lucas again.

"Ninjago!" he yelled and created his fire spinjitzu and sent Lucas flying.

Lucas hit the ground hard, and stood back up quick.

"Two can play at this game! Ninjago!" he yelled and created his water spinjitzu.

Both spinjitzu's collided with each other, like tops bouncing off each other. Lucas saw this wasn't working and moved out of the way and jumped onto a tree. Kai stopped his spinjitzu and looked for Lucas. He turned his back from the tree Lucas was hiding, and Lucas saw his chance and dived at Kai and tackled him to the ground. Both ninja thrashed on the ground as one another tried to wrestle each other. Since Lucas suprised Kai, he had the advantage and put Kai in a headlock. Kai tried to shake Lucas off his back, but Lucas's strength was making Kai starting to lose air.

"The more you struggle, the quicker the job will be done." said Lucas

Kai stopped struggling, but started to feel numb. Darkness crept around him as he closed his eyes and couldn't move. Kai felt like lead as he couldn't wake or moved and slipped into unconscious. Lucas released Kai from his headlock and the limp body fell and laid on the ground. Lucas walked over to pick up his sai's, and with a quick swipe, the fog moved away and revealed the other four unconscious ninja's and looked back at Kai.

"Like I said before. Water beats fire, no matter what happens."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One day before.

Back abroad the Bounty, were Sensei and Nya preparing to leave to the Underworld. Nya was the ship's training deck fixing her samurai exo-suit. Sensei came up from below deck of the ship, carrying the Rememberance Tea and a katana. Nya just finished fixing the exo-suit and saw Sensei walking up, jumped down and walked over to him.

"Almost ready to go Sensei." she said as she cleaned some oil off her hands, "Just need to grab my gear and we'll leave."

"Hurry up." Sensei ordered, "So much time has left us and little we have to save the ninja's and my son."

"Yes Sensei."

Nya ran down the stairs to her room and walked in. She walked over to closet and opened it to reveal her red samurai armor. She quickly suited up the armor, attached some gadgets to her arms, and grabbed her weapons. She took a few quick swipes of her sword, sheathed it, and attached it to her hip. Then she took a couple of throws of her S-shaped throwing star, and attached it to her back. She grabbed her helmet/mask and ran out the door. When she got back to the deck, Sensei was waiting for her on his seat, attached to one of the shoulders of the exo-suit.

"About time." he said, "So much time, we mustn't waste."

Nya rolled her eyes and jumped into the chest compartment of the suit. She pressed a buttton, the chestplace, of the suit, covered her body. Fire started to spark from the back and took flight. She directed the suit to the Misty Forest, and the Underworld.

* * *

Present.

Kai was slowly opening his eyes with a chronic headache. He tried to rub his head to ease the pain, but couldn't move his hands. He looked to his left and right and notice his arms were shackled to a wall, and were stretched out and was suspended a few feet off the ground. He looked around to find his brothers and couldn't see them. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and saw the others were in the same situation as him.

"Augh. What happened?" he asked

"Well look whose finally awake fellas." said Cole

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jay teased

"Not now Jay." says Kai as shot a angry glare at the blue ninja, "Zane, do you know where we are?"

Zane looked to his left to where Jay, Cole, and Kai were waiting for a answer. He knows where they are at and decided to give him a snappy answer.

"Isn't it obivious." said Zane, "We're in the Underworld."

"And Lloyd?" Kai asked

Zane turned his head in direction of a stalagmite, and pointed Lloyd to it.

"Over there." he said

The others drew their heads to where he pointed and saw Lloyd. Lloyd was too shackled to the stalagmite and suspended a few feet off the ground. And with his hood off his face, the ninja could see fear on his face.

"And our weapons?" Kai asked

"I believe Garmadon has them in the throne room." the nindroid replied

They saw Lloyd trying to escape but had no anvil. They pittied the kid ninja, and they don't know what will happen now.

"So what do they plan to do with him?" Cole wondered

"Weren't you listening." said a familar voice

They turned their heads to see Lucas walking up to them. With his hood removed, he gave them a grin for his victory in the forest. And with the ninja's hoods removed, they all shot glares at him, but Lucas ignored it.

"My master plans to turn him evil by tonight." said Lucas, "It will be like a happy father-son reunion to him."

"And how will he do that?" Jay asked

"You shall see soon."

Lucas pulled down a lever and it disappeared into the wall. The sound of stone grinding made the ninja's look up and saw the stone ceiling moving. Once it was opened, the ground started to vibrate beneath their feet. As the floor started to climb, they notice Lloyd was showing more fear when it reached into fire lights. The light was blinding to their eyes, but they quickly adjusted and saw they were surrounded by skeletons.

The chanting and cheering of skeletons made Lloyd more frightened, as they will witness his transformation. The ninja looked for Garmadon and found him sitting on his throne with an evil grin on his face, and found their weapons displayed, except Lucas's sai's, at the base of the throne. Garmadon stood up and walked down the stairs and within one of his four-hands was a small vial of green liquid. He walked over to his son, who still had a frighten face, and raised up one his other hands to silence and address the crowd.

"The time has come my army." he starts to address them, "The time for my son to be fighting by my side once and for all."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ninja looked at each other with many looks on their faces. Confused. Questionable. They all wonder how Garmadon was going to transform Lloyd. Garmadon continued speaking to them and the skeletons.

"In my hand I hold the vemon of the Great Devourer." he said, "The venom that changed me to my rightful state, and will change my son."

The skeletons cheered louder to the plan. The ninja were stunned to hear his plan. They looked at each other and showed some confusion to each other.

"How did he manage to grab some of the venom?" Jay asked

"He mustv'e smuggle some when the Great Devourer was destroyed." Zane replied

"And with that venom, he'll make Lloyd turn against us." said Cole

Garmadon didn't hear them, and continued his plan.

"Once my son has joined me. He and my apprentice will destroy the ninja's of spinjitzu once and for all!"

The skeleton's cheered the loudest as they could. The ninja were right about his plan, and tried to escape their shackles, but couldn't. Garmadon uncorked the vial. It gave a misty green vapor, once it was opened. He turned to Lucas who was standing near Lloyd, waiting for a command.

"Open his mouth." Garmadon ordered

Lucas nodded and stood infront of the kid. He used one of his gloved hands to pry the mouth open. Lloyd had other plans, and opened his mouth and bit Lucas's hand hard. Lucas yelped in pain, and used his other hand to punch Lloyd in his stomach. The ninja were furious at Lucas when he punched Lloyd to make tears run down his green eyes.

With Lloyd in pain, Lucas tried again to pry his mouth open. Using both hands, he pried the mouth open, without breaking Lloyd's jaws, waiting for his master to pour the venom in his mouth. Garmadon walked up to his son, the skeletons were chanting and cheering for the transformation to happen. He didn't pity his son, he wanted this to happen when he became the green ninja. He put the vial near his mouth and tilted it. The ninja couldn't do anything to save him, all they could do was watch. Just before the first drop came out, something happened.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A explosion sent chunks of rocks at the skeletons. A loose stone made contact at Garmadon's hand and knocked the vial out of his hand. The vail broke on the floor, spreading the venom everywhere. Garmadon yelled in disgrace; for his plan was ruined. The ninja cheered for his plan was ruined and Lloyd was safe. They looked to their right and saw Sensei and Nya. Nya jumped out of her exo-suit, and threw her S-shaped throwing star at their shackles; freeing them.

The ninja dropped to the ground and ran to the base of the throne to retrieve their weapons. Once they had them back in their possession, they pulled down their hoods and charged at a small army of skeletons.

"Ninjago!" they yelled and made a path through the army in their spinjitzu's.

Once they made their way through the army, Kai and Zane stopped their spinjitzu and ran towards Lucas and Garmadon. They both jumped and Kai kicked Lucas while Zane kicked Garmadon into an oncoming of skeletons. Cole and Jay stopped theirs and went to Lloyd's stalagmite. Jay swung his nunchucks to hit a few skeletons away by sending a few electrical spheres at them. Cole stood infront of Lloyd and with a quick swipe of his scythe, he broke Lloyd's shackles; freeing him. Once he was free, he pulled down his hood and ran to his uncle and the samurai.

"You guys came on time." said Lloyd, "One more minute I would have been evil."

"Lloyd, I need you to get on that suit." Sensei commanded, "Nya, protect him at all costs."

"Yes Sensei." says Nya and used one of the robotic arms to pick up Lloyd and place him on the seat.

* * *

Lucas and Garmadon regained back to their feet, and watched the skeletons getting beaten by the ninja's, Sensei Wu, and the samurai. Garmadon was furious at his brother for ruining his plan, grabbed four swords, and started to walk towards him, but was stopped by Lucas.

"Let me take care of him." said Lucas, "If your son is destined to defeat you, let me fight my father."

Garmadon nodded and let him walk past. As Lucas started walking to his father, he pulled down his hood, drew out his sai's, and water started to form around him. He started running and created a jet of water heading towards Sensei.

* * *

Sensei was fighting some skeletons, not noticing the jet of water heading towards him. When he turned around he saw his son, flying in the water, and was swepted away. The two climbed up the wall up to a platform above them and dropped Sensei onto the platform, soaking wet, and stood up and watch Lucas land on the platform without a trace of water on him.

"Son, why are you doing this?" Sensei asked his son.

"All of my life of training from you never lead me to be the greatest ninja." Lucas replied, "But after training from my uncle or should I say my master, I feel stronger and powerful then before."

"If that's so, then we'll who will be the master and who will be the apprentice." Sensei says and unsheathed his katana.

The father and son stood infront of each other, neither moving, waiting to strike. Lucas started running towards Sensei with his sai's out, ready to strike.  
Sensei stood there with his sword out; but not in a defensive stance. As Lucas came close to strike, Sensei stepped to the side and tripped his son. He laughed at his son's attemp to land a strike. This made Lucas mad and got back up and made another attemp. Again Sensei dodged the attemps.

Lucas kept trying hit his father, but Sensei either kept dodging or tripping his son. Lucas brought his sai's above his head and strucked them down. Sensei finally used his katana to blocked the sai's. Lucas used his strength to bring the sai's down his father's face, but Sensei used all of his strength bring the sai's up and knocked them out his hands leaving his son weapon less. He swung his sword around again near his son's face. Lucas bent back as far as he could, but the tip of the blade cuts into the tip of his left eyebrow, near his nose, and blood poured down. As the blood poured down fast, blinding him, preventing him to see while it mostly soaked into his hood.

Sensei saw the chance and tackled his son to the ground, pinning him, and removed the blood soaked hood. While Lucas tried to shake off his father, Sensei searched for the tea, he realized he didn't have it on him.

"I must have dropped it when I was carried off." he thought and heard a voice shouting his name.

"Uncle!" yelled the voice

Sensei looked over the ledge and saw his nephew yelling his name. And in Lloyd's hand was the tea he needed. Lloyd used all of his strength to throw the vial of tea to his uncle. Sensei caught the tea, uncorked it, drank half of it, and poured the rest in Lucas's mouth. Lucas tried to spit out the tea and blood, but most of it went down his throat. Suddenly both he and Sensei started to glow blue.

"Remember who you are son!" Sensei yells, and grabs him and both heads made contact, and all Lucas saw was darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucas woke up with a jolt. Breathing heavily and shallow. Sweat ran down his shaggy hair and he collected himself. He remembered his fight with his father and used one of his hands to touch his eyebrow. When he looked at his gloved hand, he found it matted with dried blood. He looked around his surrounding and found himself in a dark void.

"Where am I?" he said to himself, and suddenly images appreard infront of him.

The images made him jump back, and began to project to him. He watched the images play of a kid playing blocks with his father. Then another image shows the same kid; but grown up a little. It shows the kid playing a flute with his father. Another pops infront of him and shows the kid fighting playfully with his father then shows them in a room. Lucas took a closer look at the kid and realized it was him as the kid. He touched his cheek on the image, and began to panic as mist comes out of the image and swirl around him. As the mist cover him, he couldn't see a thing and backs away, but bumps into a wall. The mist faded away, he found himself in the same room with his kid-self and his father.

"And that my son, is the legend of the green ninja." said his father

The tiny verison of Lucas sat on the floor in amazement of the legend. Lucas compared himself to his younger self. He had shorter hair then his long shaggy hair, and had no scar near his eyebrow than before, but had the same grey hazel eyes.

"Wow." says the ten-year old Lucas, and looks at the scroll, "Dad, do you think I could be the green ninja?"

"I don't know about that right now." said Sensei, younger, "But I always know that you're a ninja when you were born."

The tiny Lucas stood and threw punches and kicks in the air, and did a front flip, but landed clumsily on the floor. Sensei laughed for his son was pretending to fight an enemy. Lucas got back up and brushed off the dirt and dust on him, and looked at his father with excitement on his face.

"I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever and the world will see." said Lucas

Sensei got up and stood infront of his son with a cheerful face.

"In order for that to happen, you must train." said Sensei and touched Lucas's shoulder, "Remember, a true ninja doesn't depend on his strength to win a fight, but depends on his heart to protect those he cares."

When the older Lucas heard his father say his old saying, he felt a pang of sadness to his heart. The mist changed the image and it showed himself overhearing his father about the green ninja. The tiny Lucas walked away to his room, and began to punch a pillow and release rage by throwing pottery and other belongings.

"All of that training, and I can't be the green ninja." he says angrily and kicked a ball to the window and broke the paper covering.

Lucas had a wild idea when he saw the broken window and the trashed room. He decided to run away. He grabbed a pen and paper and made a fake ranson note to leave behind him, grabbed a sack and filled it with clothes, and climbed out the window. As he walked down the stairs, he turned around to see his home, the Monestary Dojo, one last time and continued walking away. The other Lucas watched himself leave his home, and felt more sorrow and guilt pierce his heart, which made tear run down his cheek for leaving like this and realizing he left his father heart-broken.

The mist changed again to find it wasn't a memory of his. He was back in his room and it was morning and Sensei walked in the trashed room. Sensei was shocked to the room and window. He found the note Lucas left, and read it to himself.

"We have your son." he read, "If you bother come and search for him, we'll kill him. So stay away or else, you'll never see him again."

Lucas watch his father shed tears down his face. He turned away from the image and tears ran down his cheek as well. He jumped back to see his father standing infront of him. Tears ran down as he watched the memories with him this whole time. The tears choked his throat as he tried to speak to Lucas.

"I...I...I grieved for you everyday when you left." he choked, "I gave up hope as I looked for you, knowing that you were gone forever. Now you must wake up before it's too late."

Lucas didn't understood what he meant, but Sensei started to fade. The mist started to form around him, putting him back in the darkness, and started to run to any direction he went, till he saw light.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucas woke up with jolt, breathing fast and shallow, and collected himself. He found himself lying on the floor and back in the Underworld. He felt his head and found it bandaged from the cut. He looked infront of him and saw Garmadon pacing back and forth, and behind him were the ninja and samurai shackled to the wall from before. He looked to his left and saw his father shackled to the stalagmite that held his cousin. Lucus suspected that the skeletons over-threw the ninja's and samurai when he had that battle with his father. Garmadon saw his apprentice awake, and acted satifised to know he was awake in time.

"Ah Lucas glad your awake, you're about to witness the destruction of the ninja and this samurai." says the dark lord

Lucas looked around and saw that there were skeletons to be seen. Garmadon sent them away so he can destroy the ninja alone with his apprentice. Lucas tried to stand up, but staggered to gain his balance. Once he stood up, he began to walk to Garmadon. He felt weak and feeble; but continued walking to his master. When he got to his master, he collapsed to the ground and struggled to get back up. Garmadon knelt to him and whispered to him.

"My apprentice, save your energy." he says and drew out an ancient looking dagger, "But witness this moment of the destruction of the ninja's."

Garmadon stepped back and walked up to the ninja's. His grin showed that he has won this battle, and walked up to his brother. He drew the dagger near his heart and looked at the five angered ninja and samurai.

"You six shall witness the death of your master!" he yells, "But once I'm done, I'll finish you all off, sparing my son!"

He drew the dagger up high and brought it down. Lucas saw what was about to happen. Suddenly, a surge of energy and without thinking, he stood up, pulled down his hood, and charged at Garmadon. Before the dagger struck Sensei's heart, Lucas tackled his uncle to the ground; disarming the dagger from him. The two figures watch the dagger slide across the stone ground and fell down the cliff edge.

"Lucas, what are you doing!?" the dark lord bellowed

"Remembering who I am." he yelled back

He began to glow, and drew out his sai's and found them glowing as well. He looked at his arms and torso, his whole body were a grey glassy shine on him. His grey eyes started to shine, like a mirror reflection, as water swirled around him.

The ninja watched as Lucas began to glow. They were surpised that Lucas had suddenly changed sides to save Sensei. They were pround for him. They all had experienced this power before, but Lloyd had nevered experience this power, and began to questioned it.

"What's going on?" he asked

"My nephew," Sensei says proudly, "He has unlocked his true potential. He has found where his heart truely lies, protecting those he cares for."

Lucas had the water around him, concealing him in a orb. With the sai's and his new power, he created a thin jet of water and whipped it at the ninja; slicing their shackles freeing them.

"GO!" he yelled at them.

The ninja understood as the area started to flood. They ran to retrieve their weapons and started running towards the exit. Nya jumped into her exo-suit, activated it, and quickly ran to catch up with the others. As everyone started to leave the exit, Sensei stood at the exit, watching his son cause the area to flood and crumble.

"Father, get out of here." said Lucas and used one of his sai's push Garmadon aside and the other to push Sensei to the exit, "I'm going to be alright."

Sensei got back up and started to run back, but were stopped by Cole and Kai. The black and red ninja picked him up, by his arms, and carried him away before the first stone fell at his spot, then more started to follow.

Lucas focused his power on Garmadon to let the others escape. He saw his dragon near him and yelled "Get out of here" to it. The dragon flew to the exit, but was blocked off and flew to the entrance it flys into and disappeared before chunks of rocks covered the exit. Lucas had Garmadon up against the wall with a hand around his throat. With his new strength, he began to choke him.

"Why are you doing this? After for all I done for you?" Garmadon asked while trying to breath.

"All of my life, my eyes were closed the day I ran away." said Lucas still choking him, "But now that they are opened, I see the mistakes I made."

He saw the flood was going down and started to feel tired, and return to normal slowly. He noticed his time was running out and had to leave fast. He threw Garmadon to his throne; causing him to it and leave him unconscious.

Lucas used the sai's to gather the water and control it with his power. He notice the place was starting to crumble to his power, and had to act fast. He saw there was a gap in the exit, enough for him to squeeze through. He used his sai's to move the orb to the gap. Once he was there, he began to move his body through the gap. Halfway through the gap, he gets stuck, and couldn't wiggle through more. His powers were causing the ceiling to shake and crumble. Then a loose stalactite came off the ceiling and was heading down towards him fast.

He saw the loose stone heading towards him and didn't have any ideas to escape or move. The he saw the water behind him and and had an idea. He used the sai's to push the water away and let the sai's touch his chest. The water crashed into him, pushing him throught the gap; but not enough power. The water surrounded him as he made his through the exit. He kept pushing with his all of his strength and power till the rock completely blocked the exit.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The ninja were halfway to the cave entrance, that Sensei and Nya took to enter the Underworld, and kept running to reach it before the place crumbles on top of them. Chunks of rocks fell down from above them, knocking off torch lights off the walls, while the ninja avoided them. Cole and Kai carried Sensei by his arms, they resisted his struggles; no matterhow muched he kicked or screamed to aid his son. Then it happened. _Thud_. And the ground stopped shaking. They all stopped and looked back at the darkness, waiting to see if Lucas survived. But no-one came.

Cole and Kai released Sensei, who was in shock, and took two steps before he fell to his knees. Tears fell down his cheeks as he cried for his son. The ninja stood behind him and were quiet so he could grieve for Lucas. Lloyd walked over to his uncle and shed a tear with him, for he lost a family member, his only cousin to his father. But he knows his father wouldn't be gone, not from that power, not until he destroys him as the legend says. The ninja and Nya pittied them both for losing someone they cared for. Then the ground started to shake beneath their feet.

Everyone became alerted and started to run, but we're slowed down as water touched their feet and climbed up their legs. Jay turned around and began to panic as something big was coming to them in the dark.

"What the heck is that!?" he screamed

The rest turned around and began to panic as well as a tidal wave of water was coming towards them. They tried to run away but the water only slowed them down. As the water drew close, Kai saw something in the water, and identified it as Lucas drifty unconscious in the wave.

"It's Lucas!" he said excited for the water ninja and frightened for the wave, "He made it out alive."

"Yeah, but if we don't leave soon, we won't make it out alive." Cole pointed out, "Everyone grab onto the exo-suit and hold on."

Everyone listened to the leader's command and jumped onto the suit. Lloyd had a hard time climbing onto the seat of the suit, and Nya picked him up and placed him on the seat and held on tight on the arm rests. Nya grabbed Sensei and used both arms to protect him as the wave crashed into the suit. The current was strong to carry them through the cave. Everybody's lungs were burning for air as they were swept away. Then suddenly Zane lets go and is carried ahead of everybody else. They realized why he did it and followed behind him. With the suit, it would slow them down. But without it, they could reach the entrance alive. The current swept as fast as long their lungs can hold in, then finally they saw light.

Outside the cave, a jet of water shoots out and sends eight people in the air and they flew a few feet across the air and landed roughly in a grassy meadow, and the exo-suit landed next to them with a clank. Some stood up and walked clumsily to check on the others, while some were on their arms and legs coughing up water and gasping for air.

Everyone was soaked from head to toe. Kai's spiked hair was matted down and covered his eyes and had move his bangs to see. Cole's black shaggy hair was the thickest and water kept dripping down; no matter how many times he shook the loose water out. Zane's spiked up hair fell down like a wet mop standing on its handle. Jay and Lloyd hair weren't the longest and didn't give them much trouble. Nya stood up and removed her helmet, her perfect bop of hair was now a tangle mess. Sensei stood up and put his straw hat back on and stroked his beard.

"Everyone alright?" he asked

Everyone responded with a "yes" and looked to find Lucas nowhere.

"But where's my son?" he began to panic

"I think that's him over there." Lloyd responded and pointed out a figure lying on his back in a patch of grass.

They all ran to his side, who was breathing slow and shallow. They all surrounded him and waited to see if he'll wake up. Lucas slowly opened his eyes and they were halfway opened and saw he was surrounded by the people he saved. He cocked his head to the right and saw his father at his side and spoke to them in a quiet tone.

"Father... I managed to stop... Garmadon." he says with each breath, "But... he'll be back."

Sensei bent down and clenched his son's hand and looked him in his grey eyes.

"Lucas, I'm proud of you." Sensei choked on his words, "I'm glad to know you're safe and alive."

A tear ran down his cheek and landed on Lucas's cheek and ran down his cheek to make it look like he was crying too. The ninja smiled to know a father and son were reunitied happily.

"What made you switched sides and save us?" Zane asked, "Even though you tried to destroy us?"

Lucas looked at him and spoke to them quietly.

"A wise man once said that a ninja doesn't depend on his strength to win a fight, but depends on his heart to protect those he cares."

Sensei took pride to his son for remebering his old saying, and felt happy for the tea to help him remember who he was. Lucas took one last look at the ninja's and his father, slowly closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness. Everyone began to panic but stopped for they know that he used all of his energy to save them and himself. They heard two dragon roared above them and they looked up to see Lucas's and Lloyd's dragon coming to land near them. Once they landed, Sensei picked up Lucas and saw the sai's on the ground next to him and picked them. He took a moment to see that the lost golden weapons were safe and placed them in his son's belt, and walked to Storm and carefully placed Lucas on the saddle.

The ninja went to Lloyd's dragon and sat down with Cole taking the reins, while Nya went to her exo-suti and started to fly home. The others quickly followed behind her, only Sensei stayed behind and followed them to the Bounty. As they flew home, Sensei looked down at Lucas, who slept peacefully on the saddle, and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound son. I'm very proud of you." he said to Lucas and saw a smile escape across Lucas's face.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lucas slowly was opening his eyes, but shuted them immediately to a brightly sun-lit room. His head was swimming in pain and his vision was cloudy as opened them again. His eyes adjusted to the light and found himself somewhere different. He wasn't in the Underworld, or the grassy meadow, but in a room, that smelled sterile, and on a bed. Temors of pain shot through as he tried to sit up. Once he sat up, he looked at his left and saw a long tube was connect to his hand and followed it connected to an IV unit. He used his other hand to feel his head, and found it wasn't bandaged, but felt his new scar on his eyebrow.

He tried to move his legs; but, they felt like lead to him. He removed the covers and found his left foot bandaged up with an ice-pack in it. Then he snapped into realization, he looked at his hands and wasn't wearing his gloves, looked at his torso and legs and found out he wasn't wearing his grey ninja suit, but a set of grey pajamas. He looked around the room and found it hanging on one of the doors in the room, and wasn't stained with blood; it was clean, and his sai's on a small table next to it. Question ran through his head, but his main question was "What happened?"; then, the other door opens. Lucas looked to his right and saw his father walking in. Sensei smiled as he walked in to see his son awake.

"My son, I'm happy to see you're finally awake." he said

"Finally?" Lucas thought, and gave his father a questionable look

"Dad, what happened? And how long have I been asleep?" he threw questions at Sensei

"Easy son, you've been asleep for a couple of days. And what happened was that you unlocked your true potentail. Don't you remember?"

Lucas thought about it for a moment. He had vague memory of water surrounding him, throwing his uncle to some bones, and being surround by five ninja's and a samurai. He nodded his head, looked at his foot and noticed a bandage was wrapped around his right shoulder and it had ice-pack as well.

"And what happened to me?" he asked

"A sprained ankle and dislocated shoulder. But you should be fine tomorrow. Now rest, I want you to meet some people tomorrow. said Sensei as he started to leave for the door.

"Dad wait."

Sensei stopped and looked back at Lucas, and walked to his bed side.

"About what happened in the Underworld, and the forest, the kidnapping, and leaving you when I was young. I was blinded by rage and I didn't realized it when you gave me the tea. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for what I did to your ninja's, my cousin, and you.

Sensei stood there and patted his good shoulder.

"Lucas, what happened in the past is now history; but in the present, I'm glad to see you back with me. I forgive you."

"Thank you." and hugs his father

Sensei was surprised but accepted the hug and hugged back to Lucas.

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow you must meet the others." lets go and walks to the door and left.

Once Sensei left, Lucas laid back down in his bed and couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the past and his new powers and then thought about meeting the ninja's without harming them. After an hour of thinking, his eyelids became heavy and finally drifted into slumber.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The ninja were on the ships deck, practicing fighting with Lloyd, not with their weapons, but can use their element powers, since they finished today's training with him. They all surrounded the kid ninja, not one was moving. Then suddenly Cole came behind him and looped his arms underneath Lloyd's arm and his hands met together on the back of his head. Lloyd squirmed to escape and remembered to lift his arms up and slide down. Once he was out, he faced Cole and punched him to a wall. He saw Kai running towards, took a denfensive stance, and prepared himself for Kai's attacks. Lloyd kept blocking Kai's punches and kicks he threw at him. And as a final effort, Kai grabs Lloyd's right arm and threw him over his shoulders and sent him flying across the deck.

As Lloyd flew across the deck, he landed on his hands and did a hand spring to land on his feet. Once he landed, he spun around, created a fireball and sent it at Kai; sending him off his feet and landed roughly next to Cole. He took a step forward and felt he couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and ice was starting to climb up his legs. The ice felt cold to him and his teeth started chattering. As he struggled to free his legs, he looked to his left and saw Jay walking up to him, and looked at his right and saw Zane walking up to him too.

As the ice and lightning ninja stood beside him, they eached grabbed Lloyd's arms and stretched them out. Lloyd struggled to shake off the two ninja's, but he noticed Kai and Cole were standing up and recovering from their hits. Panic spread through him as he saw Kai with fire forming in his hands, Cole's muscles rippling through his ninja suit, Zane, with a free hand, a cold cloud of mist surrounding his hand, and Jay, with free hand too, lightning crackling in his hand. They all surrounded him, and Lloyd began to shake, not because of the ice but in fear. Then suddenly the ninja's element powers disappeared.

"Now!" Cole yelled and broke the ice off his feet.

Zane and Jay let go Lloyd's arms, he starts to run away, but gets tackled by Cole. The two ninja wrestled to pin one another, but Cole pins Lloyd down. Lloyd struggled to shake the earth ninja, but we wouldn't budged. The three remaining ninja's walked up and surrounded the pinned kid, knelt down and started tickling him. Lloyd was laughing hysterically as the ninja's tickled his ribs and feet.

"ALRIGHT...YOU...GUYS." he laughed at every breath, "THAT'S...ENOUGH...YOU WIN."

The ninja stopped tickling himand got off him. They laughed along with Lloyd, as he was still on the ground trying to breathe, and were high fiving each other.

"Yes. The ninja defeated the green ninja." Jay teased at Lloyd

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts." Lloyd says as he stood up but was still chuckling, "But when I train more, I'll beat you all."

"Yeah. But that's longs way for you." said Kai and lightly punched his shoulder

They all laughed as it was like a joke.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't give up hope on rescuing me in the forest." said Lloyd

"Hey, you're the green ninja. And it's our job to train and protect you, no matter what happens." said Cole

"I just can't believe that we searched for you for two days in the forest." Jay begans to ramble on, "We thought that you were going to be there for one day and was gone the next. We just got worried."

"In the forest for two days?" Lloyd wondered, "I was there for one day."

They all looked at each other like they didn't understood him. Zane opened his arm and looked at the map of the Misty Forest. After many analyzes of studying where they were the night before, and where Lloyd was. He came to a solution.

"I think I can explain." he said

They all looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"While we were treking through the woods," he began, "We weren't noticing the fog and how thick the tree canopies were. As we continued walking through, the canopies were becoming thick and with the fog it made look like nighttime. And to make it look like morning, the fog must have cleared up and it looked like morning. So basically we were asleep for a few hours and that's why we all felt grougy 'the next day', but it was still the same day when we entered."

They all nodded their heads as they now understood why Lloyd and Lucas were still in the forest. They became silent as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs from below the deck. They all turned around and saw Sensei walking up with Lucas, dressed in his ninja suit, and was having trouble walking with his ankle. They removed their hoods and bowed. Lucas walked with his father to the center of the ship and stood infront of the ninja's. He turned his head to the right, as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs of the bridge, and saw the samurai from the meadow; but not in its armor, but in a red dress, and standed next to the others.

"Son, I like you to meet the ninja's of spinjitzu." said Sensei and pointes them out one by one, "This is Cole, Jay, your cousin Lloyd, Zane, and Kai. And the samurai Nya."

"Nice to meet you all." says Lucas greeting them, "And I'm sorry for all what I did in the past."

"You don't have to apologize." said Zane, "We understand that you were under Garmadon's control and blinded by rage."

"Thank you. But I don't deserve to be a ninja and wield the sai's. So today, I'll return the sai's to the forest and leave."

The ninja were stunned to hear his plan, even Sensei eyes grew wide to what Lucas said.

"But my son, why would you do this?" he asked

"I don't deserve it for the trouble I caused, including my cousin."

"But you didn't hurt me at all. See." said Lloyd and revealed his healed shoulder

"But you have to stay." said Kai, "You're the only one whose power is water."

"And did you see how cool you were when you unlocked your potential?" Jay rambles, "You just saved your dad's life and had water everywhere to control. That was amazing."

"Plus with your help, we all can train Lloyd to his potential." said Cole

"But have you thought about this" said Zane as he walked up to Lucas, "If you leave, you're restarting your past by leaving your father again."

The last one stabbed Lucas with guilt. He thought about it and realized he was right. If he left and nevered return, he'll be leaving his father heart-broken. He drew out his sai's, from his belt, and looked at them for awhile. He looked back at his memories about using the sai's on the ninja's, to control his potential, and to escape the Underworld. Then he realized they were all right, he is the only one to control water and wield the sai's. He placed them back in his belt and looked at the curious ninja.

"Zane's right. All of you are." he says, "If I leave, I'm only hurting the ones I love and care about, and I can control the sai's and water."

They all stood there waiting for his choice. Then they saw Lucas smile for he made his choice.

"I'll stay."

The ninja smiled and walked up to him and patted his back for his choice. He looked down at Lloyd and touched his healed shoulder.

"Lloyd, do you forgive me for what I done to you in the past?" he asked

"You're my cousin, of course I forgive you." said Lloyd, "We're family, and now a family member to all of us."

"Now that you're a brother. Together we'll beat evil that stands in our path." said Cole and placed a hand in the center.

"Train Lloyd to become the destined green ninja." said Kai and placed a hand next to Cole's.

"Learn the true nature of our elemental powers." said Jay and followed Cole and Kai.

"And defeat Garmadon once and for all." said Zane and placed a hand in the center.

Lucas watched Lloyd put his hand in the center and were waiting for him. Lucas smiled; for now he was family to his father, his cousin, and now the ninja's. He placed a hand in the center, on top of Lloyd's, and all shouted "Ninja-Go!" and their hands shot straight up in the air.


	22. Epilouge

Epilouge

Back in the Underworld, after the potential's power. The tremendous power has left chunks of rocks scattered everywhere including the exit. Skeletons were removing rocks from the exit, and off a pile of bones. As the last rock was removed, a fist broke out of the bones. The skeletons quickly removed the bones to reveal Garmadon in anger. The four-armed figure screamed the loudest he could, for he didn't have his son to his plan, and lost his apprentice to the ninja. He began to throw rocks in all directions to get rid of his rage. He went to a boulder and using all four arms and strength, he lifts the boulder above his head, but spotted something unusual on the ground.

On the ground was a brokened corner piece of the vial he had in his hands from before. He tossed the boulder aside and picked up the piece. He studied the piece and saw there were at least five drops of venom in it, and saw another drop of venom infront of him. He looked up and saw more drops seeping through the ceiling. He used two of his hands to cup and catch the drops, and the ceiling stopped leaking. He looked at the green venom and something came across his mind. He's heard many rumors from Ninjago City, outside the city, and even his army.

He thought those rumors were lies, but seeing the drops, he now knows it's real. He grins as he knows his plans to take over Ninjago aren't ruined afterall. And to do away with his plans, he'll need to find the people who can help him. He starts to chuckle then it becomes an evil laugh, for he'll finally have his son and his apprentice by his side, destroy the ninja, and rule Ninjago to his command.

End of Book 1

* * *

**I'll admit that's a short chapter. But by now, I'm pretty sure you'll know I'm making another story.**

**I may be away for some time, but that's because I'll be brainstorming for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ninjago**

**Claimer: I do own Lucas and the weapons, and the elemental powers to my stories**

**This is Packerfan95 signing out for the time being.**


End file.
